A known problem with vibration-isolating inserts in pipe clips is that during installation of pipes, the pipe slides through the pipe clip which is not yet entirely tightened around the pipe. The friction between the pipe surface and the insert may cause the insert to be pulled out of the pipe clip body.
EP 413 883 A1 discloses a vibration-isolating insert formed as a profiled strip having substantially a U-shaped cross section. The profiled strip has a base strip made of a soft material and lateral wall portions that in use extend beyond the lateral edges of the pipe clip body. The respective lateral wall portions have an end portion bent inwardly to grip around respective lateral edges of the pipe clip body. The lateral wall portions are made of a harder material than the base strip so as to provide a better anchoring of the vibration-isolating insert in the pipe clip body. A disadvantage of this known vibration-isolating insert is that it has a high resistance to bending and it is difficult to adapt to the annular shape of the pipe clip, especially when pipe clips for smaller pipe diameters are to be assembled.
The present invention has for an object to provide a vibration isolating insert that overcomes or at least mitigates the mentioned disadvantage.